For the sake of me
by JordanBu
Summary: Nero thought he loved Kyrie but he couldn't help but think of the son of Sparda...at the wrong time. DantexNero pairing! Warning: guy on guy love, self pleasuring, and etc.! You have been warned!
1. Prologue: First times are hard times

Hey everyone! DantexNero story! Warning! Has yaoi as usual! And...alcohol. Remember, it's not good to drink (especially if you don't know your tolerance level!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dante or Nero or Kyrie or Lady...anyone from Capcom's Devil May Cry games.

--

Prologue: First times are hard times

Nero took his first sip of alcohol. It burned the back of his throat for a moment and then it sunk down, leaving a strong and beckoning feeling of more behind. He slowly lifted his chin as though the alcohol needed help sliding down. A smirk formed over his lips as he gulped back the rest of his drink.

"Whoa, slow down there, buddy, the night's still young," the bartender chuckled nervously. He honestly didn't want to have to call another ambulance due to alcohol poisoning.

"Meh. Don't worry about it," mumbled the white haired youth. "Another."

The bartender was doubting for a moment, running a familiar life threatening scenario in his head but then quickly refilled Nero's glass when he caught icy blue eyes shimmering frighteningly at him. Nero returned back to normal and this time, slowly took sips of his delicious drink.

So here is Nero. A citizen of Fortuna City. Age unknown but damn well old enough. Some would say he's a brat, an ice queen, and a scary motherfucker but those closest to him would call him kind and means nothing but well. He has a special sword, his Red Queen, and a smoking' revolver, Blue Rose. Both had helped him save the Fortuna and his love interest, Kyrie, from evil demons…and did we mention he has an arm called the "Devil Bringer"? No? Well it's pretty much one of the most awesome arms to have! I mean, seriously, he can grab demons from long distances and crush the living sh-

"Can you just get through the damn intro?!" Nero says loudly, making the bartender slowly inch away, getting closer to the emergency phone and first aid kit.

Right…sorry. Anyway, so what's a guy like Nero doing in a bar? Well, some hours ago, he wenton a date with Kyrie. It was any old date with a movie and dinner, ending with a romantic stroll in the park. Now here's where we all expect for Nero to confess his undying love for sweet and beautiful Kyrie, most likely to earn a make out session in the end…or more…

Nero growled angrily and gulped down another drink.

Ahem. But it didn't work out that way. You see, there's this one guy. Half human and half demon. We all know him, girls want him, guys want to be him. Now I'm not saying he all of a sudden popped out of nowhere, chasing a demon and ruining Nero and Kyrie's wonderful evening. It's more of someone bringing Dante up by "accident." One of those "in the wrong place at the wrong time" moments or "I was thinking of this person while kissing another person and then moaned out the one I'm thinking about's name" moments. Yup. The latter. So here's our hero, after some shouting and tears (all by Kyrie), he ends up drinking his broken heart out.

"ANOTHER!" Nero yelled furiously, slamming down his glass and shattering it into bits of crystals flying everywhere.

"Sir, I think you had-"the bartender tried to reason but then Nero's Devil Bringer stretched out and grabbed a hold of the bartender's collar, bringing the server to almost touching Nero's nose.

"I'll tell you when I had enough…" Nero growled dangerously. Even though the server has worked in bars for 10 years and has a degree in mixology (yes…they exist), he still hasn't gotten use to drinking breath.

Nero may have had a couple drinks but like all first time drinkers, they don't know how high their tolerances are. But some are lucky and can hold a lot of-

THUNK!

-drinks.

The bartender sighed in relief, thankful that the white haired man had passed out. As one of his usual routines, he lifted the customer and had to drag him out before any more chaos was going to stir. It took a while due to Nero's heavy weapons which the bartender carefully tried not to come in contact with. By the time he got to the door, it opened with a swift bang and a man with a red coat and cowboy boots stepped in, greeting the bartender with a toothy grin and an enthusiastic "Time to get this party started! Bartender! Hit me up with your best stuf-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM??" Dante grabbed the bartender's collar and growled exactly how Nero did a few minutes ago.

A bartender's life is never easy.

--

"Gah! Dante, what the hell happened? I heard guns firing, was it any demons? And…is that Nero??"

"Relax, Lady, fight in a bar, the bartender was trying to molest the kid here, and bada bing bada boom." Dante angled himself a little with no problem even though Nero was slung over his shoulder like a dead weight deer. "But for him to come out so far all for a drink must have meant shit hit the fan."

The brunette rolled her eyes but couldn't help wonder. No one went to a bar to "just drink". Bars are meant for parties and for drowning out sorrows. When Lady first met Nero, she knew right from the start that he was NOT like Dante when he was his age…at all. So it came to the other reason, which that being…

"Oh," the demon huntress said gently. Dante laid Nero down gently on his couch, turning the younger male's head to the side so he doesn't choke if he were to vomit.

"Heh, never thought you were the drinking in depression type, kid," Dante grinned with his words and ruffled up Nero's hair.

--

"Nero…Nero..wake up" The young white haired male blinked his eyes slowly, trying to adjust his vision. He couldn't help but feel light headed as well but once again, a voice called out to him.

"Nero…"

He followed the voice, unaware of his surroundings until he noticed the sweet scent of roses. The scenery flashed before his eyes and roses, blue and red, were delicately placed everywhere in a white room. He stepped over to look at a certain bush of those roses in a vase, taking note that the blue and red roses were sprouting from one stem and not just separate ones sharing one home.

"Come over here…" the voice was purring deeply.

"…Dante?" Nero blinked once and the room changed. There was a bed where Dante was lying elegantly and a white blanket that was around his waist was hiding one of the things that make the naked half demon a God sent (no pun intended). The older male's icy eyes were soft with a hint of desire as they gave Nero a look over from head to toe to manhood. A smirk formed over his lips, turning into a devilish grin, flashing two canine fangs. Slowly, a pink tongue ran over those canine fangs, snapping Nero out of it. It made him realize he was staring. Staring _really _hard. Dante lifted his toned arm and gave a come hither motion. Without a second thought, Nero obediently walked over to the bed where Dante reached out and embraced him. He found the demon hovering above him, for once not caring if Dante was the one who came out on top.

"…Nero.." Dante growled lowly. It sent shivers up the other male's spine. "…tell me what to do and I'll do anything."

He couldn't believe his ears. Without an exchange of words, more like a reading of eyes, Dante unzipped Nero's jeans, sliding a hand in to feel silky fabric and the young male's hard on. Nero felt the older male pass his boxers and grab his member, beginning to stroke swiftly.

"ooh…f-fuck.." Nero cursed, biting his lower lip. Dante smirked wider at the reaction and stroked faster. More curses and moans erupted; it was music to Dante's ears. His thumb rubbed lightly over the tip and a second time, earning the sound of breath being sucked in. Pre cum slowly started to seep through. The strokes became vigorous as Nero gripped Dante's arms for dear life. It wasn't long before Nero screamed Dante's name and he came on the other's stomach. The demon hunter licked the excess hot liquid off his hand, making sure Nero was watching and not dozing off after a simple hand job.

"Did ya like that?" Nero responded with a timid nod, earning himself a deep kiss from Dante.

When he pulled away, he looked down at the beautiful youth and said, "…wake up."

--

"…Neh? Aw, fuck," Nero hissed a curse the moment the sun hit his eyes through the window. He shield himself with the Devil Bringer as he tried to remember the events of the previous night.

"…shit, that's right. Kyrie…Bar…Da-" Before even mentioning "you know who," his eyes shifted down to his lower regions and there, like an annoyingly weak demon trying to fight, Nero Jr. greeted him "Good Morning."

Yup, these are _"hard times" _all right.

--

Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

I thought it was best to give you guys the prologue and the first chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't know any of the characters from Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

Nero had to get out. He did a quick scan of the room. There were no signs of life except for the Agni and Ruda devil arms that glowed brightly on the wall. It was better than the _other_ form of life that starred in his dreams last night like a hot new singing idol…or porn star. Carefully covering his erection by zipping up his leather trench coat, Nero glided to the door without making any noise…

…but Nero had the worst luck today.

"DANTE!!" A woman's voice boomed from outside. The wooden door swung open and in came a woman with strands of curly red hair falling over her shoulders like ripples in a pond. She was dressed in leather pants and a black cami top that showed off her slim body seductively. The visitor's eyes glittered brightly at the sight of Nero who she assumed to be the master Devil Hunter. "My, my, haven't changed at all, have we, Dante?"

Nero could only answer dumbly, "Er…what?"

The redhead gasped. "You asshole! I can't believe you forgot about me! And after all we had been through to get the Beastheads!"

Nero couldn't give a damn about this mysterious intruder but he felt a twitch of jealousy in his gut when she mentioned that she had spent some time with Dante.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but I'm _not_ Dante."

"Yeah because there can only be one of me around!"

Both the woman and Nero's eyes turned to the stairs and there he was: water was dripping slowly down the half demon's greatly toned body. His silver white hair stuck to his neck like it intended to leave hickies on his pale skin. The only thing that kept Dante from showing the world his greatness was a thin white towel that hung low on his narrow. A few wisps of silver hair peeked through at the top of the towel while the rest lead to the sweet unknown.

"You're going to catch flies if you two continue to gape like that," Dante remarked as a smart ass grin followed those words.

The woman blinked rapidly and gave a cough. Nero gave an icy glare, jutting out his lower lip in a pout. The glare disguised his staring.

"Nice to see you, Beryl, but I can't take a job right now." He looked over to Nero and gave a quick wink hello.

Nero ignored the greeting and muttered if he could use the restroom. When Dante gave the go to, the young knight zipped up the stairs pass Dante without a second glance.

"Look, before we catch up, can you put on some clothes?" Beryl said as she covered her eyes.

"Aww, you don't like? And I really wanted to start the naked trend this season."

--

Even though Nero didn't want to leave Dante alone (especially in his birthday suit state) with Beryl, he knew he had to get rid of his hard-on before he could face the Devil Hunter again. The click of the bathroom lock reassured him that no one was going to intrude and find his hand in his pants. A dry cloth was snatched off from the side of the sink and Nero placed it between his teeth to keep him from getting loud.

He sat on the closed toilet seat, unzipping his trench coat slowly due to feeling that someone was watching him (or that there were more living devil arms that were hiding in the medicine cabinet). But as soon as he got to touching himself with his human hand, the image of Dante coming out of the shower flooded his mind. He imagined all the things the older male would do to him. Things unmentionable, things sinful, and things needed. His fingers stroked his erection hard as he panted into the cloth. The Devil Bringer gripped against the back of the toilet to keep him from falling off. Soon, Nero's hips were pumping with his hand simultaneously. His head collided with the tiled wall a couple times but he couldn't feel the pain. Whatever he did feel was all building up in his stomach, coiling and coiling together.

Finally, the coils exploded and Nero groaned hard. He came on the bathroom rug and in his hand, warm and shuddering. The cloth dropped from his mouth as he breathed raggedly. Sweat had erupted from every pore on his body, sending him into a quick cool down. He hid the saliva covered cloth in his jean pocket, hoping that Dante wouldn't notice something so trivial missing. Nero grabbed some toilet paper and quickly cleaned himself and the rug.

The stain was still there.

He rubbed harder. Stain got worse. He switched to using his Devil Bringer and vigorously cleaned the rug until he accidentally created a hole.

"Shit…" he cursed under his breath. What was Dante going to say? A washcloth was one thing but a hole in his rug was an eye catcher.

He had to take the rug too. There was no way in Hell he would leave it.

--

"Sooo….who's the look alike?" Beryl asked like she was asking for a piece of office gossip. She had seated herself on Dante's old couch while he, fully clothed, was at his special chair, legs up on his desk with his hands behind his head.

"His name's Nero. No, not a relative of mine, hope not. He kind of got smashed and yours truly got him out before he got in trouble," Dante explained as though he just killed the King of the Underworld all over again, jabbing a thumb back at himself.

"Hmph. He looks cute. He single?" The female Devil Hunter raised a brow suggestively. Dante's eyes widen for a moment and something in his gut stirred. He half-heartedly shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so. Got a girlfriend back home in his city." Why did it seem so tasteless to say?

"Awww, too bad. You guys would have been hot together," Beryl joked playfully as Dante almost fell out of his seat.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he was surprised at the way he said the words. Usually things don't surprise him. At all. "And what's with the visit? You got another job for me or what? I already told you I can't take one right now."

The redhead rolled her eyes. Same old Dante. "Did I mention a job? No, I just came to see how things are going for you. It's been forever since the last time we saw each other."

"Yeah, I guess too long. But as you can see, the Devil May Cry is the same." The white haired man wasn't one for conversations unless it involved taunting or killing demons or mission objectives. With Beryl, a woman he didn't expect to ever see again like all the other the women who have come and gone in his life, it seemed almost awkward. But like Hell he was going to admit that. "And you know me, heh. Taking this or that job if I feel like it."

"….Dante? Are you..I dunno, seeing anyone right now?"

Damn. He didn't think she was so forward. The gut feeling disappeared and then returned, telling him to say what he believed would be best.

"Beryl," he began softly as he stood up from his chair and sat next to her on the couch. "You and I…we can't."

The female Devil Hunter bowed her head a little but then asked, "Is it….someone else?"

He took a moment to think. Over the course of his lifetime, the only feelings that have returned to him have been pain and anger. The only kind of _affectionate_ feelings he received were from girls that he messed around with. Each one of them was like a cool breeze. It would be refreshing and then it would disappear. Trish and Lady, women he considered to be on a few levels equal to his, were nothing more than friends and partners in the job. Only one woman was able to have his love in return for hers was dead, but in a way, that didn't count for a situation such as this one.

Honestly, Beryl is a great woman. Beautiful, intelligent, and a helluva ass kicker hunter. But he couldn't picture her in his demonic-human life like a girlfriend. He had broken many bones and spirits easily but hearts were a different matter.

"…Yeah. It's someone else." That was half a lie and half the truth.

There was definitely one thing that Dante really liked about Beryl. She was strong enough to spare him the tears, leaving the office with the most likely of never coming back to show her heart on her sleeve. It would be all business with them from now on.

--

If you guys read Devil May Cry 2 the novel, you would know who Beryl is. I honestly don't like her as a character. She talks big in the novel but you can see she's pretty weak. I didn't want to put in an OC so I just used her.

Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	3. The Next Step

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters. Capcom does.

Chapter 3: The next step

"…_Is it someone else?"_

"…_.Yeah. It's someone else."_

--

Nero's plan was to try and sneak out of the Devil May Cry, non-chanted, with the rug rolled up and hidden in his trench coat. Before going down the steps, his keen hearing picked up the last lines of Beryl's and Dante's conversation. He stiffed up the moment he heard Dante's response, feeling his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

So Dante already had someone. In the end, Nero lost. He held the rolled up rug closer to himself and pressed hard against his chest. When Beryl left, Nero found that it was his cue to hurry and leave. A few seconds passed by before he made scruffy noises on the floor to pretend as though he was just finished with the bathroom. Dante stood at the end of the stairs, looking up to give a normal grin. Nero blinked back the tears threatening to fall and gave a scoff. He was going to pass by the older man like nothing was wrong but Dante didn't hesitate to ruffle Nero's soft tresses. In reflex, he smacked Dante's arm away in anger. It seemed to irritate Nero when he received the physical contact.

"Oooh, touchie," Dante joked. "What happened, kid? You did something kinky in my bathroom or something?" He burst into laughter while Nero froze at the comment that was too true. But the ex-Order relaxed and played cool, eyeing his Devil Bringer. Yup. Still off.

"Meh. I'm going home."

Dante was facing Nero's back so he was able to raise a questioning brow without the other seeing his puzzled expression. There was something itching in the back of his mind that wanted him to push his little theories to the test. "But…I finally got you all to myself!"

"Wha-" Before Nero could react, Dante grabbed him into a bear hug and flung both of them onto his couch. _"What the hell is your problem, Dante??"_ His eyes widened as he found himself under the Devil Hunter with his arms pinned above his head and his legs loosely around Dante's waist. Without anything to hold the rug, it crept out of his trench coat and rolled open for the whole world to see it's giant void. Both the white haired men froze.

….Well Dante wasn't expecting _that._

"…I can explain…."

"Better start, kid, cuz you owe me a new rabbit skin."

"Well if you can _kindly_ get the fuck off, I would." Nero growled.

"Nope!" Nero could feel the slight increase of pressure on both his arms but the look on Dante's face wasn't saying that he was mad. Shit, the bastard was smirking like a wolf about to eat the little red riding hood named Nero. He tried to slip his legs away but then found his left being pinned hard with Dante's strong hip and his right flailing in different directions. He tried kneeling Dante in the ribs but then he laid himself more on top of Nero and so his leg wound up back around the man.

"Mmm, I never thought we would end up in his position," he said lustfully. "But come on, kid, don't tell me that you've finally given up to my charm."

The Devil Bringer glowed a bright blue and that indicated that Nero was not going to play around anymore. The demonic arm struggled to push off Dante's hand and succeeded, quickly escaping the son of Sparda's grasp. Their positions changed and Nero pinned down Dante with all his might.

"Screw you, old man. I haven't given up for shit and the only reason there's a damn hole in the rug is because I was wiping too hard on something I spilled on it! Now if you just let me go home like I wanted so I could get you a new one, we wouldn't be in this fucking position, now WOULD WE??"

Dante could have just let Nero go but the itching was telling him to push the younger man and he couldn't deny its request. "This _fucking_ position sounds really good to me!"

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!" Nero wanted to badly punch the living hell out of the half demon but instead….he pushed Dante off with his Devil Bringer (why didn't he do that before, hmmm?? ;) ), picked the damaged rug off the floor, and stormed out. Without a second word. Well, he did kick down the door and broke it into pieces (Dante was going to have to replace THAT again) but other than that, there was nothing else.

"Shit. I took it too far…He didn't even try to beat me up…"

--

Nero made a mad dash for the train that would lead him back Fortuna City in a few hours. When he got there, he realized that he was still holding the rolled up bath rug. He carelessly tossed it into the nearest trash can and went to a bench to rest before getting a ticket home. Mental note: Send Dante a new rug.

Dante…

Nero felt a tightness in his chest. It almost came close to the pain of when Angus stabbed him and he didn't have time to prepare for the hit (honestly, who would believe that Angus could cause any kind of damage?). With the Devil Bringer, the silver haired youth clutched at his chest, wishing that it would give some sort of comfort but it was to no avail. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he threw his head back and spread his arms and legs, claiming the bench all to himself. A small sniffle that emitted from him made him realize that he was crying. At this point, didn't care who saw because he wasn't bawling when he was crying for Kyrie. The runny nose came on its own as his tears slipped silently from his blue eyes. The thing that made everything the most obvious was his Devil Bringer that radiated brightly.

"I guess it's true…you are a human glow stick after all," a female voice said jokingly, making Nero jump in surprise. A woman with short chocolate colored hair and mismatched eyes looked down at him with a grin.

"Who are you?" he asked irritatingly.

"Oh, sorry, we were never properly introduced," the mysterious woman said with a tiny giggle. She sat herself next to him, finding no point to ask Nero to move over because he reflexively moved his normal arm away. She leaned a giant bazooka on the armrest and looked over to him.

"Name's Lady. You're Nero, right?"

"…yeah. How do you-?"

But Lady cut in, "Dante."

"…oh."

"Why the long face, Nero?" she asked.

Nero made sure to wipe any tell tale tears away before speaking. "Long story."

"I got time." She crossed her long legs and sat like she wasn't going anywhere. He sighed heavily.

"I dunno what to say about that…guy."

"Dante?"

Nero twitched at the mention of the other man's name, feeling irritated. He ran the Devil Bringer through his hair, noticing how it was glowing dimly now. How many times a day has the Devil Hunter's name been mentioned? It really was pissing him off since he tried hard to run away from the one who held that name.

"…sorry," Lady suddenly apologized.

"For what?"

"I know how it feels…to hear a name you don't want to hear. I won't mention it anymore, okay?"

"…" Damn women and their keen intuitions.

"Look, D- I mean, 'Pizza freak,' is a smart guy (I swear if you tell him I said that, I will hunt you down), but sometimes, even the son of Sparda needs help once in a while. You know what I'm saying, Nero?" Lady explained as she smiled knowingly.

Nero took the woman's words into careful consideration. What she had said was accurate. He never did drop any hint to Dante about what he feels for the older man or even explain to him what he was doing in a bar or…

…or even thank him properly for helping him out. All he did was cause trouble and ruin his bathroom rug. Nero frowned deeply at the thought. He stood up, contemplating on the first step of what to do. He looked over to Lady who was still smiling at him as though she was reading his thoughts.

"I know this seems sudden, but by any chance, can you do me a favor?"

--

Note: I had a HUGE writer's block for this chapter, ugh! I know: it's short, it's boring, but I want to get to the smut just as much as you guys do so hold on to your pants! Next chapter will be up soon!

Love it? Hate it? Please review!


	4. The Knight's Happy Ending

Wow! I finally got this up! Ack! It's my graduation tomorrow! OMG! I'll finally be out of high school! Ahem, anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Sex may be short but hey, I'm getting the hang of writing the scenes here! Warning: male on male action! Please leave if you don't like! Saweet! Now I can get going with my other stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters.

Chapter 3: The Knight's Happy Ending

So the Knight found a white horse and rode it back to the King's Lair where he proved his love to the King and they had happy bunny yaoi sex for the rest of their days and a heir was never born so the kingdom fell apart as the Knight and King lived happily ever after.

Okay. So it didn't happen like that, but wouldn't it have been funny if it did?

"Shut up!" Nero shouted into the air as he was driving a white motorcycle through the streets. He revved up the engine and zoomed pass the people, missing them by a centimeter. He definitely earned himself strings of curses but paid no attention at all. A few minutes earlier, he asked Lady about a bathroom rug store. As he gained the knowledge of the closest one, he sort of…"borrowed" a bike. And not just any random bike-

"I really hope I don't ever run into Lady again," the ex-Order mumbled to himself.

-it was said woman's bike. That was the "favor". Sadly, our hero has no idea what kind of woman Lady is. Oh well, the punk can find out for himself. Nero quickly bought a wine colored rug and hopped back on the stolen bike. About twenty minutes later, he caught the sight of the sign 'Devil May Cry,' and took a deep breath. It was now or never. Nero stopped in front of the shop and turned off the engine. As a reflex, he brushed his hair, hoping that it was neat, and dusted off his clothes. A tiny thought nagged at the back of his head, telling him that he hasn't showered since the night before. It made him feel self conscious about his image and BO but he was already here. There was no turning back now. The hole with no door made him feel worse. He quickly stepped through out of the sunlight and into the musty building. His eyes scanned the office, finding no signs of the devil hunter. He looked over to the couch and immediately a blush became noticeable on his pale complexion when the memory of him and Dante there just three hours ago resurfaced in his mind. There was no way that Dante was out because no one was that stupid enough to leave somewhere when you don't have a door to lock up your home. The other silver haired man was definitely home.

Nero began to search around the first floor. There was a kitchen with empty pizza boxes and tomato juice bottles that littered the floor and countertops and a closet with cleaning supplies that looked as though they haven't been touched for years. The final place to look was…gulp. Upstairs. He took another deep breath and slowly made his way upstairs. Noisy creaks were erupting from under his boots, causing him to stiffen up in fear. Wait, what was he afraid of? He needed to see Dante and drop off the rug in apology as well as thank him for the hospitality. There was no fear to that at all. Okay, he was just kidding himself. Nero had every right to be afraid. What would happen when he comes face to face with Dante? What would he say? What would Dante do? What would HE say? The questions and possibilities were whirling around in his head, making him dizzy and even more scared.

He poked his head into the familiar bathroom which was cleared and smelled very lemony fresh. Still no Devil Hunter. Nero had only one last place to check: the bedroom.

The door at the end of the corridor seemed to be it. Nero felt his heart beat faster and his Devil Bringer turned on to indicate his nervousness…or red orbs hidden in Dante's room. Whichever the case, it was definitely not going to turn off any time soon. Before his hand could reach the handle, he caught muffled voices coming from behind the door. He reflexively turned the knob and let himself in…

….and upside down.

"What that…?!" Nero blinked in surprise. "DANTE!!"

"Well, lookie what I caught fer dinner…a Nero glow fish!" Dante remarked playfully as he poked at the net with his index finger. Nero struggled in the fish net, causing it to lightly swing back and forth. It cramped him in tight as though he was tied up. He couldn't even use his Devil Bringer to get out since his right arm was twisted behind his back, cutting off his blood circulation that got Bringer working (author note: this is my assumption on how it works). When Nero finally stopped struggling, he noticed something that made him blush madly.

Dante was free of his infamous red coat…and black long sleeve shirt…and numerous metal buckles. All that was left were those weird cowboy pants and boots of his. If one did the math correctly, they would get left over a___s__exy __s__hirtless __s__ilver haired Dante_. Now you know why the rank "S" is the best. Nero slowly counted back from ten to calm himself down. The blood was already rushing to his head since he was upside down. He didn't want to choke on it if it sputtered out of his nose. The cocky grin that Dante had on his face also helped Nero's mood change from embarrassed to pissed off.

"What the hell was going through that thick head of yours?!" Nero spat.

"Hmm, let's see," Dante pretended to be in deep thought as he rubbed at the scuffle on his chin and aimlessly stared at the ceiling. The grin turned a bit too smug in the younger man's eyes. Dante sat down on the edge of his unmade bed. "You ruined my rug _and_ my door. I figured you were going to come back to apologize. But!" He stuck his index finger in the air like he had an idea and Nero imagined a cheesy light bulb flashing on above the Devil Hunter's head. "I figured at least half a chance that you were going to storm out or destroy my shop because I would say something that would piss you off. Am I on the money or what?"

"…So you thought a trap like this was a good idea?" The ex-Order hissed under his breath. The Devil Bringer grew brighter, clearly showing Nero's losing of patience.

"Eh, sorta kinda," Dante simply replied. "Had to figure out something to keep you from running off without having to pin you down. So, kid…" He got up from the bed and looked down the net, his blue eyes gleaming as shadows fell over his face. "…start talking or I ain't letting you out anytime soon. What's causing you to lose your cool? Well, more importantly, what was so bad that you had to drink yourself to death last night?"

Nero stiffened slightly at the memory. He had completely forgotten about that. His eyes didn't dare look up to Dante's and instead looked away in shame. At that moment, Dante had to shake the net, causing the one caught to look back up to see the other man with a solemn expression on his face.

"I…I had some trouble with my girlfriend..well, she's an ex-girlfriend now, I guess," he explained in a low tone but Dante didn't interrupt him by asking to speak louder. "So that's why I was at the bar. To drink my sorrows away. I know, it was a stupid move because I could die from alcohol poisoning and shit like that so don't start lecturing me on it."

"….There's more to the story than you're telling me, kid." Dante stated plainly.

"..Can I be let out first?"

Dante slipped a knife from his pant pocket and cut the net open. He gingerly pulled Nero out by tucking under the younger man's arms so that he wouldn't fall. Nero sat on the bed, feeling the relaxing rush of blood going from his head to back to the rest of his body.

"I…I said something I shouldn't have when we were kissing. I made Kyrie cry and I know it's over between us."

"….What's in your coat?"

"Huh? Oh this…" Nero pulled out the rolled up new rug. "Here. I'm sorry about your old one. And I'll fix your door too."

Dante took the rug and examined it. "Nice bow."

"Yeah…" He subconsciously scratched the side of his nose, a habit that he hasn't been able to break.

"What did you say?" Dante asked.

"I…." He took a deep breath and said quietly. "…I-I said your name."

Nero couldn't believe he said it. Now he really couldn't look at Dante. He nervously rubbed on his silver ring, waiting for the disgusted remarks and was trying to keep his heart together tightly so that when the hit came, it wouldn't hurt as much. It made him think about how Kyrie was feeling. Just the brief thought made him feel like an asshole.

When Dante said nothing more, Nero got up and said without looking at the other man, "I'm leaving now. If you don't want to deal with me anymore it's cool, I get it. But I'll come back and fix that door for sure, if you still want me to." He felt the tears stinging his eyes but he held them back as much as he could just as he kept his voice steady. "So. See you later."

Just as Nero was about to pass through the doorway, he felt a strong tug on the back on his hood that almost choked him. A millisecond later he found himself laying on Dante's bed with the said man hovering over him. Dante's eyes cast no emotion; no signs of displeasure or haughtiness could be found anywhere. His hands held down Nero by the shoulders as the younger man helplessly laid there, taking a moment to process all that was going on. The scene…it was exactly like the dream Nero had the night before.

"D-Dante-"

"Is that how you said my name?" he inquired.

"W-What are you-?"

"Don't play stupid. Is that how you said my name while you were kissing Kyrie?"

"No…"

"I want to hear how you said it to her.."

"What?! No, no! We can't do this! You have someone else!"

Nero could feel Dante's body completely tense up. He watched the older man's facial expression, seeing a flash of confusion and something along the lines of "what-the-hell-are-you-on?"

"You and…that woman.."

"Beryl? There's absolutely nothing between her and myself," he stated pointedly.

"No…not her! You denied her and said that there was someone else!"

As Nero waited for a snappy comment or a shout in the ears, anything…it never came. Instead was a boastful laughter from Dante that made Nero think of himself being pawned in a duel.

"You know why eavesdropping is bad, kid? It creates misunderstandings. You may not know what the person is saying is what they're really saying."

"Don't call me a kid," Nero said with an pout.

"If saying it gets you to make that face then I will continue to call you kid, _kid."_

The younger man took a deep breath and thought that it was best to deal with that issue later. "So…there is no other person? It was just a lie?"

Dante smirked devilishly and looked deep into Nero's eyes, saying the answer that needed no words exchanged.

"It was half a lie."

…Well Nero wasn't expecting _that. _

Dante inched closer until his nose barely grazed Nero's. "The truth is that it _is _someone else. The lie is that it's a woman which I know Beryl expected to be."

"Wha…" Nero was cut off mid sentence when Dante hushed him with a kiss. He felt the older man slide in his tongue, tasting him. Then he felt pressure on his entire body due to Dante lowering himself onto him, trying to trace all the strong curves through Nero's clothes. When Dante pulled away, he found Nero completely as red as his coat. "But…when did you…? Why do you…??"

"Easy. It was after you ran out. Although I prefer women over men any day…you're the only guy I find any attraction to. There's something in me that tells me to keep going for you, whether it be annoying you or pissing you off. I guess, I get a rush. A sadistic sort of high. But now that I see this side of you…" Dante's lips went close to Nero's ear and he said huskily, "…it makes me want you in ways you can't even imagine."

The moment Dante whispered those words to Nero, he felt something digging into his pant leg. His eyes trailed down to see a bulge through the red area of Dante's pants. He lifted his knee to gently rub on it, earning a deep moan from the other man.

"Look at what you made me do, kid," Dante growled lustfully as he began to shed the trench coat off the other man. Nero quickly fumbled with his hoodie's zipper, exposing delicious pale flesh for Dante's own pair of blue eyes to drink in. Immediately, Dante attacked at the exposed skin, trailing his tongue over Nero's chest and to one nipple. His tongue drew circles around the hardening nub as his fingers went precisely in time with his tongue but going in a counterclockwise motion.

"D-Dante…" Nero moaned, feeling the Devil Hunter bit down and pinch him on both nipples. "Aah!"

"Want me to stop?" Dante asked teasingly, his hot breath making Nero squirm.

"No…please…"

"Please…what?"

"More…please."

"Anything you want…_Nero._" He resumed back to what he was doing but this time switched to the other nipple and began teasing the bitten one with his fingers. This time he bit on Nero hard enough to draw blood but quickly licked it caringly. More moans emitted from Nero and he didn't realize that his legs wrapped around Dante's waist, grinding his hard on against the other's. When Nero's nipples were a shade of crimson, Dante unbuttoned his pants and as they got to his ankles, he kicked them off. To Nero's pants on the other hand, when the younger man let go of Dante's waist, Dante practically ripped his jeans off along with his underwear and Nero wrapped his legs around the other once again.

Nero took a peek down below to see Dante's large erection, pulsing to fuck. It shook Nero a bit at how he was going to take in something so large but he knew he was going to have to grin and bear it. Dante began kissing and licking straight to Nero's own erection, ready to take the other into his mouth.

"Wait, Dante!" Nero pushed the other up to look at him who seemed thrown off at the suddenness. He placed a hand over his chest, determined. "Let me. Please."

The son of Sparda only smiled, taking his place on the bed as Nero crouched down oh his knees between Dante's legs. He tentatively held the cock in place with his human hand and licked the head. Not minding the taste, Nero began to suck at the tip, feeling a drop or two of pre cum seeping through into his mouth. As his tongue swirled around the tip, the rest of his mouth followed down the length, sucking deeply. He heard an inaudible groan coming from above him, one that he made out to be a satisfied "fuck yeah." Nero continued to suck off Dante, now trailing his tongue along the other's hard cock and then by surprise, completely taking him all in again. Then he moved down to his balls, placing his mouth over them to feel it retract slightly then swirling his tongue around them. His fingers curled around the spit covered member and began pumping Dante to the timing of Nero's lips roaming over his jewels.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, "Dante chanted under his breath as his head loped over to one side in pleasure. This was turning out better than he expected. He ran his fingers into Nero's hair, a sign of satisfaction and joy of the service. Nero went back to his shaft and took the whole cock into his mouth with his head bobbling up and down as he sucked the other off. He was enjoying Dante's vocabulary of curses which meant that Nero was doing a good job. Suddenly, Nero was pulled off the floor and thrown back into the bed with Dante regaining his position over him.

"I…can't take it anymore," he breathed in broken breath. "I'm going to _fuck_ you senseless."

A few moments later, Nero found Dante's fully erected cock completely inside of him, invading his body but oh how it felt so right. Dante pulled himself in and out in quick and hard thrusts, feeling the need for Nero's tight hole more and more. He enjoyed the cries of his name being called out by the younger man, fucking him to emit another after the other.

It was sadistic, just as the Devil Hunter had stated before but because Nero said nothing about disagreeing of it, he had no problem feeling right to keep going and damn well liking it. The tightness of Nero's ass was also giving him his twisted high, clinching around his cock as though it wanted to keep him in and then opening up to allow him the entrance back in. It was all too good, especially since he kept a perfect rhythm that slapped his balls against Nero's as he pounded harder.

Dante felt himself almost becoming lightheaded due to the intense pleasure until he heard Nero was about to cum. The ex-Order's whole body shook as he cried out, receiving one last hard thrust and feeling himself being filled up with Dante's white hot seed. His own hot seed shot out onto Dante's taunt stomach. As Dante slipped himself out, he leaned over to lick the tears that clung on the edge of Nero's eyes. He believed it hurt like hell so he began to show his apology by being completely gentle with Nero. The other silver haired man felt Dante lay next to him and wrapped his arms tightly around the other as he clung on to him. Funny, something in him was telling him that he liked this too. Maybe even love how Nero was fully vulnerable before, during, and after sex. Dante brushed wisps of silver hair than was stuck on Nero's forehead due to sweat and kissed it affectionately.

Nero chuckled lightly and closed his tired eyes. Dante pulled the covers over their naked bodies and stared up at the ceiling. "And the Knight lived happily ever after…" he mumbled absently as he fell into his own slumber.

* * *

THE END! zOMG! I actually finished this! Sorry if there are any errors. I'm really sleepy now.

So..Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
